Little Red Riding Castiel
by castielandhisassbutt
Summary: Castiel is on HER way to drop off a care package to her good friend Balthazar when she runs into Dean, the wolf who is always picking on her.


**Rating**: PG  
><strong>Summary<strong>: This ficlet is based on a fanart I saw floating around tumblr. I would link it to you, but I don't have it off hand. Just know that Dean was standing next to Castiel with big ears, a toothy grin, and a nice poofy tail. Castiel was dressed with a red over coat. So, this was the product. _Castiel is on HER way to dropping off a care package to the sick Balthazar when she has another run in with Dean, the annoying wolf who lives in the forest_.

* * *

><p>Castiel was supposed to be taking her picnic basket full of goodies to Balthazar; her best friend. Balthazar was sick with the flu and she had promised him that she would bring him some of her home remedies she had concocted. Problem was, she was afraid of the forest. To get to her best friend's home, she had to take the dirt path to get to Balthazar's home.<p>

Down this path lived the nasty wolf that had stalked Castiel in the past. He was a mean, old wolf who drove her insane. He always stole her candy and picnic baskets. He poked fun at her red jacket and her boyishly cut hair. He also had the uncanny ability to make her blush like a small child. It confused her and made her mad. This wolf's name was Dean.

Dean looked human, but he had these big, scary fangs and dog-like ears. He also had a tail that reminded Castiel of a dog. Dean was a bit of a cast out from the rest of the world and she felt bad for him. She had played with him once and let him touch her wings - and then he had begun teasing her. Now, he _always_ teased her. She couldn't explain why he did, she just wished he _wouldn't_.

Castiel's little, black shoes just touched the edge of the forest beginning and the village ending, her eyes wide with concern. She wished she could get someone else to do it, but then it wouldn't mean as much to Balthazar! She wanted it to be as special as can be! She smiled, giving a confident nod and stepped forward.

"Well, this isn't so bad," she muttered to herself, looking around as she walked forward. There were a couple noises that made her jump and feel like she was being watched, but she was doing fine! She nodded again, pulling her hood up and over her head. The sun was bright, but the trees shielded her from any of the warmth it gave, causing her to feel chilly.

"Well, well, well," a gruff sounding voice came from behind Castiel.

She turned on her heels immediately, frightened from the sudden voice - until she saw who it was. Her blue eyes showed anger and she narrowed her eyes, "Dean~!" she crooned, twisted around on her heel again, beginning to walk forward, "Go away~! I need to go to Balthy's place!"her voice was stubborn. She didn't want to be bothered by the mean wolf named Dean!

"Aw~! But that's no fun, Cas!" Dean cooed in response, moving forward quickly so he could walk next to her. He sniffed the air, catching the smell of something delicious. His eyes looked down and his ears perked up, a nasty smirk crossing his features, "And what have we here?" he asked, reaching a hand out to take a closer look.

Castiel immediately jumped to the side and held the picnic basket over one arm. She clasped her hands together, "Uh, uh, um.. er.." she stumbled over her words, unable to say anything, "It's.. it's nothing!" she quickly said, moving forward to walk.

Dean raised an eyebrow, stepping in the way, "If it's nothing, why can't I take a look? Hm! Come on! Tell me!" his persistence was a pain in the butt for her! Castiel grumbled, "Aw, please! I won't say anything! it just smells so good, Cas!"

Castiel cringed to the nickname. She hated having such a boyish name! And her hair didn't help with anything either! "I can't! It's for Balthy- AH!" she smacked a hand to her forehead. She didn't mean to use her best friend's nickname! Maybe Dean hadn't noticed? But as she slid her hand from her face, she realized he had. Dean was leaning forward, hands on his stomach and ears back as he laughed.

"Oh.. oh my.. BALTHY?" Castiel groaned as Dean regained composure, standing up right, "That's just too precious, Cas," he smirked, looking to the possible care package, "So, I'll guess '_Balthy_' isn't doing so well and you're going to make things better?"

Castiel nodded shyly, catching the smirk on Dean's face. Her cheeks turned to the colour of a tomato immediately and she dipped her head forward, feeling awkward now, "I thought it might help," her voice was small, but Dean could hear fine thanks to his ears. He chuckled lightly, smiling, "Don't laugh! It's something _NICE_. But you wouldn't know, would you?"

Dean was taken back by the words and he stepped back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, Cas!" his ears dropped and a confused look crossed his features.

"You are so mean, Dean! You _always_ bug me! Why can't I just stroll through here and not be bothered by you! You always bug me! Just leave me be, Dean!" Castiel huffed, holding her head high and walked by Dean. The wolf boy watched as she walked, standing there, mildly confused.

But as Dean thought about it, he realized all he did was steal poor Castiel's picnic baskets. He always picked on her hair and her little adorable quirks. But it was because he _liked_ her. Maybe he hadn't pointed it out properly. But she was so adorable! He grumbled, kicking at the dirt with the toe of his little boots. He needed to apologize he supposed, but he didn't _want_ to! He'd look like a baby if he did that!

But watching her walk away was breaking his heart.

Castiel was mumbling things under her breath about Dean being a stupid, dumb brute. She didn't want to be anywhere near him right now. But she kept thinking about how he had dipped his ears and how bad she had felt. She didn't like making people sad, and most of all him. She knew he had it bad in the world and she wanted to make him feel better. But he was scary sometimes! His teeth and his big, toothy grin. It freaked her out! And some of the things he said didn't help.

She was stopped in her footsteps when she heard a small voice come from behind her, "Cas?" she wanted to drop her picnic basket to the ground and stomp around in frustration, but the way the voice had sounded stopped her. She turned around, looking to see Dean standing there with his ears back still. His hands were behind his back as he looked to her feet, feeling horrible, "I just.. wanted.. you know? To say I'm sorry."

Castiel was shocked. She didn't know what to say in response as she gave an unexpected smile to the wolf boy before her, "You're sorry?" her voice came out in hesitation without her permission. This caused Dean to stand straight and put his hands on his hips, taking a defensive stance as he looked to her, his eyes now looking _down_ at her, "No, no! That's not what I meant!" she said, growing frustrated by her own actions.

Dean raised an eyebrow, his ears perking up, "Then _what_ did you mean, Captain Oblivious," he said, shaking his head in response. He took a small step forward though, smelling the contents of the care package all over again.

"I meant, well.. wait.. Captain Oblivious?" Castiel tilted her head to the side, not following what Dean was saying, "I don't.. I don't understand?" Dean face palmed, letting out a small groan as he watched her stand there in confusion. He was nearly drooling to the scent though - but he knew he couldn't take the picnic basket. He'd only get himself into more and more trouble if he did that. Not to mention all the anger she had displayed earlier hadn't left his mind.

"Don't.. Just don't think about it. Don't need an injured red riding hood running around," Dean joked, chuckling lightly. Castiel wasn't chuckling though, she was still standing there with the confused expression, "I said don't think about it! Just.. know I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you, Cas."

Castiel smiled, the blush climbing back onto her cheeks, "Really?" she sounded hopeful, watching as the wolf boy nodded shyly, "I am too, Dean. I know you aren't actually a big mean-o," Dean smiled to this, shaking his head. She noticed the wolf boy's tail wagging though and it caused her to giggle a bit, only making her blush more. Dean was grinning now, "AH! Do you.. do you want to come with me?" she asked shyly, digging the toe of her little shoes into the ground.

Dean smiled brightly now, all of his fangs showing as he nodded, "Yeah! Sure thing, Cas!" he stepped forward, not expecting the hand the took hold of his suddenly and began walking, "Then let's go! Balth… Balthy's waiting. But don't ever tell him I called him that in front of you. He'd never speak to me again~!" she crooned, dragging her body a bit to emphasize on her point. All Dean could do was laugh though, his tail brushing against the back of her red jacket. Little Red Riding Castiel - that was exactly what he thought when he looked at her. Her and her adorable little quirks and red jacket.


End file.
